dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brakmar/Quests
First quest To begin the alignment quests, you have to be aligned as Brakmar, and to get aligned as Brakmar you have to bring 10 twiggy daggers to Oto Mustam. At least I think so. I did not have the kamas to buy the daggers. When I do, I'll update.... Hinkhouse 04:45, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :That's not an alignment quest and is already mentioned in the article Brakmar. --61.198.222.100 08:50, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::Tecnicaly it's a quest, and the reward is give you an alignment in this case Brakmar, but it's not an alignment quest thats for shoure --Cizagna 16:38, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Well, technically I didn't say it was an alignment quest! My point was that it could be useful to mention this precondition in the article or add a link to Brakmar. The corresponding page for the Bonta Quests does this. When I set out to become a Bonta, having it all on one page, including the items you'd need to buy, was useful. Right now, the two articles on the alignment quests are not in, um, alignment.... Hinkhouse 00:33, 15 October 2006 (UTC) Further Quests Please just add them in... - MrMunchie :Give a vial of Vampire Blood (5 to 14% chance of drop from Vampyres) to "Fryda griffe-de-la-nuit" (French server name)(-22,35), she will give you a stick for smelling blood. Use it on poeple with bontarian alignement. They must have chosen to Assassinate on the Bontarian quest. :Add them in Correctly, Please. I replaced the above, Because it is not the quest that brings your alignment up to 32. Eraisuithon ::i put it her because i made orthography error (someone have to correct my work) but all the mission was correct (kill the group of larva was in the SAME mission than collect 40 eye of blue larva. ::i hope you dont blast all the msg of the other mission i upload because its all correct (i am actually at mission 41(i am not sure if its implanted yet)) ::i try my best to make the mission clear so please dont give me "reproche" ::sincerly Serania :::Well, I forgot if it was or not, Because when I did it, I had got an alignment up when I brought the eyes back, then another when I brought the larva to the cave. So I just set it up as different. I put them as every time you get an alignment boost. :::Also, Try to refrain from messing with the alignment quests, Im setting up most of them, and its just slightly bugging me with everyone messing with them XD I dont care if you're fixing my spelling and stuff just no major huge stuff >.> -Eraisuithon ::::you gain up alignment went you kill the group of larva . ::::i dont messing whit the quest on the quest section i just put the next quest here .For someone to correct my orthograph(i am french so my english skill was not perfect) (^_^not like my dofus cawotte) ::::You do a good work fixing what i said .i just hope you dont have blast my msg whit mission 38-39-40 ::::Serania :::::I was under the impression that the wiki was supposed to have a neutral tone, kind of like an encyclopedia. So I've been deleting comments that don't have any actual impact on the quest walkthroughs. ::::::some comments was important like the information about where you will begin the battle (mission 39) or what you will gain if you choose to reply someting to oto and domen(mission 38) :::::::Yeah, Yeah, I know, Serania, Im sorry for blasting your messages on those quests, I thought they were still in here when I accidently deleted them >.x Thanks to an unnamed Bontarian, Whos been messing with the Brakmar page =P If anyone is willing to find some Bontarian Militiamen to get their stats to help people with the 37 quest, that'd be a real help! -Eraisuithon 38-Go speack to domen in the basement of brakmar tower .He will give you a ring. accept or refuse it.Go back to Oto and said what you talk whit domen if you choose to give back the ring or refuse if you have keep it.oto will send you on moon island kill some turtle . collect 10 eyes of turtle and give it back o oto(make sure you kill 2 of each color to drop item quest named carapace of turtle...(you will need a blue a green a yellow and a red for later) 39-Bontarian atack the rampart at the east and need help.Go speack to rocopal at -20,34. you will be atack by a group of 8 bontarian lvl 20.You will have a team of 6 chafter archer and 1 guard whit you.The place where you will start the battle depend of wqhat you reply to rocopal. you will begin in front line if you said you have long range spell in middle line if you said you dont have and at the back if you said you will only suport. 40-A guard have try to take the enemy on the back and have be capture.you will have to go libarate him from the jail of the milice of bonta,in the basement. 39th quest 39 We're under Attack! To the ramparts! Some Bontarians are attacking on the East side! Time to Brandish some Weapons! Go to (-20, 34) and talk to Menuer Rocopal. The place where you will start the battle depend of what you reply to Menuer Rocopal. You will begin in front line, If you say you have long range spell. In middle line, If you say you dont have a long range spell. And at the back, If you say you will only support. It doesnt really matter what you say, Because its a close combat fight None-the-less! I see no guy at -20,34, someone got the same prob? :I am having the same problem, I don't know if it's due to update and addition of the paddocks or if it was like this before. But he is not there. I'm going to run around the east wall looking for him, I'll see if he has been moved. :~Raekenzi I found something weird at (-19, 35). On my main, I did all quests and I do remember there were chafer guards. However, on this map those guards act like a mob and whats worse is they are not reachable. Can someone else please go check it out? :D -Kasai (edit: get to -18, 34 first before trying to get to -19 35 and click on bottom left corner warp.) :I'm stuck at 38 and can see the chafer archer mob at -19, 35. Were they reachable before? --Kishou 23:47, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::I´ve seen that mob, and no, its not reachable, i think is part of a bonta quest where they need to beat the mob from distance, but i also think there's the answer to our quest, maybe we must join the chafers side when a bonta aggresses the mob, the long range of the bow may be the key to this fight. Anyway i cant test this, cause ive been there a lot of time waiting for a bonta, but nobody came. I hope someone could test this for us, if i can be of any help PM XamanEk in game :::That would be very bad from Dev's part because Bontarians will not be able to advance in their quest as Brakmar defeats them and Brakmarian would not be able to advance if bontarians win. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:24, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Ankama could have announced that they moved the NPC in the log forum at the least. --Kishou 08:43, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :Sadly they just announce like relevant stuff (like when they did not tell they change black & white gobball to black & white gobbly, and their leathers also)--Cizagna (Talk) 15:24, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::How the hell is this not "relevant"? The NPC is essential to the 39th brakmar alignment quest, and all the brakmarians below 39 are stuck because of this change (if not a bug) since the dragotyrkey update. It's not like they just moved the npc one map down or up. --Kishou 15:42, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::Arguing about this will not solve anything, they did not announce this in the log forum, but Echt replied me to a ticket telling me there was not a bug, just they moved the NPC somewhere else, i havent been able to test my solution theory yet. So, please help testing or propose another solution. Its not that we coulnt find the answer, is it? --XamanEk 17:14, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::: The 39th quest was working just fine before the update as described in this article (talk to Menuer, battle with Bonta militiamen starts, defeat them and done). If your theory were true, then that means that the devs had wholly modified the content of the quest and that's definitely not merely moving the npc to somewhere else. --Kishou 00:24, 11 November 2006 (UTC) I suggest the west walls. It does bug me that they've moved it from when I added the quests, spent about 3 or so weeks documenting those =/ --Eraisuithon Just got a reply from Echt for a ticket on this issue that I sent almost 2 months ago: "All these bugs should be fixed with the next update, hopefully" --Kishou 07:02, 18 November 2006 (UTC) 40th Quest I just completed the 40th Quest. I did not get a boost in my stats from the Djaul Order... What gives with this? Is there something special you must do? :Note on the orders pages says: ::As of the version 1.15.2 (Oct. 1, 2006), the order levels beyond 1 and the accompanying bonuses are not yet implemented. :--ilmarine 06:59, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Player bounty quests Should we make a new point here about the player bounty quests(update 1.26) --PoisonShield 10:24, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :That should probably be on Quests. AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 10:44, 16 December 2008 (UTC) 46th quest 46th quest called CURSES! So I just came back after over a year off, and it's now 2.11, and I go to oto to continue on with the wings quests annnnd....Im level 45 and I can remeber the last quest I was on was the kain dharyns crystal quest. I was about half way through, still looking for the 3 people you needed to find to help. Anyways, so now I talked to oto, and a new quest has started called CURSES!. I didnt finish the crystal quest,( I still have the crystal in my quest items inventory) so Im assuming they have added or changed the quest list now? I'll keep posting as I continue on what quests are what numbers now if they are any new ones, but is there any way to see what all the quests are aside from looking on wiki? thanks :p (if galruch sees this, bilated gratz on the promotion too :P ) p.s I have no sig ... :Hey. :) Curses! is an entirely separate quest, I no longer player so am not 100% sure, however there should be no changes to the Brakmarian alignment quests (it may just be that you need to complete Curses! first). Galrauch (talk) 21:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC)